Demonic Left Arm
The Demonic Left Arm is a dismembered left arm containing unusually powerful resentful energy, and eventually revealed to be part of the corpse of Nie Mingjue. Mo Village The demonic arm was set loose in Mo Village to attack the junior disciples of Gusu Lan Sect. Desperate to find a replacement body, the Demonic Left Arm kills multiple people in one night, an unprecedented level of ferociousness. Novel, Chapter 4 Its four victims – Mo Ziyuan, his father, Madam Mo, and A-Tong were left as dried husks with missing left arms. Novel, Chapter 4 After the discovery of Mo Ziyuan's body, the next victim was Mo Ziyuan’s father, who uncharacteristically pushed his wife with his left arm. When Mo Ziyuan’s father was led outside by A-Tong, he died and the arm transferred to A-Tong. Novel, Chapter 4 The arm then propelled A-Tong to involuntarily break his own neck. In the chaos, Madam Mo fainted and the arm transferred to her next, leading to her demise. Novel, Chapter 4 The young disciples of Gusu Lan Sect were tipped off in regards to what kind of entity they were dealing with by Wei Wuxian in the body of Mo Xuanyu. Novel, Chapter 5 The arm was immune to talismans and spiritual swords; it was only temporarily subdued by the outer garments of the Gusu Lan Sect disciples because of the spells sewn onto them. Wei Wuxian's attempted to subdue the arm by turning the recently deceased members of the Mo family into Fierce Corpses and ordering them to attack it, to no avail. Novel, Chapter 5 In the end, the arm was only subdued due to a combination of Wei Wuxian’s whistling and Lan Wangji’s guqin Wangji. Novel, Chapter 5 The Cloud Recesses After the arm was subdued, Lan Wangji brought it back to the Cloud Recesses. While he and Lan Qiren attempted to conduct a soul summoning ritual using Evocation, everyone involved collapsed and began bleeding from their seven orifices (eyes, ears, mouth and nose) – with the notable exception of Lan Wangji. The failed ritual prompted the bell in the Mingshi to ring on its own accord. Novel, Chapter 19 Wei Wuxian then arrived to join Lan Wangji in an unsuccessful duet of Evocation. After the failure of Evocation, they successfully played Rest to pacify the arm. Novel, Chapter 19 Wei Wuxian speculated that Evocation failed because the person whose body the arm belonged to also had his soul cut into pieces as part of a suppression ritual. Novel, Chapter 19 Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji then notice that the arm is pointing to the northwest direction. It continues to point in this direction, even after being physically moved. Wei Wuxian teased Lan Jingyi by telling him the arm is either pointing to the direction of the rest of its body parts or the person who made it this way. Novel, Chapter 30 Qinghe After following the direction that the arm pointed to, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji arrive in Qinghe, the territory of the Qinghe Nie Sect. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji discovered the legs of the corpse that the arm belonged to in the wall of one of the Nie family’s Stone Castles. Novel, Chapter 27 Chang Family Cemetery The next place the arm points to is Yueyang. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji accidentally witness the torso of the corpse being dug up by an unknown gravedigger in the Yueyang Chang Sect's cemetery. Novel, Chapter 30 Yi City Lan Wangji found the corpse's right arm in Yi City after splitting up with Wei Wuxian. Danzhou The arm and the rest of its body parts were able to automatically reassemble themselves as a almost complete body in an abandoned garden in Danzhou. After fighting the corpse, Lan Xichen recognizes its movements as that of his sworn brother Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 46 Trivia * The arm was unable to point to where its head was, probably due to the suppression talismans on the head. Novel, Chapter 48 References Category:Creatures